The Seven Devils
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: The gaiaphage is no longer hungry in the dark. All it needs is Nemesis, and with the help of its seven devils, it will have him. Set during Hunger.  If it gives you any incentive at all to read it, there's zombies.
1. The First Devil

**Author's note: Okay, so I should be updating... Well, really anything else, but I had an idea and it just wouldn't let up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own Gone. I also don't own the song "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machine!**

**This is set around the middle of Hunger.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Part One<span>**

**1. The First Devil**

_"Holy water cannot help you now_

_A thousand armies could not keep me out."_

It knew.

It knew of their petty, tiny plans to destroy it.

But it had plans, too.

The gaiaphage was no longer hungry in the dark. It had no need of its insignificant human slaves any longer. It only needed Nemesis, and only Nemesis could give himself to the gaiaphage. No one could make Nemesis come, he had to do it of his own free will.

But that didn't mean that the gaiaphage couldn't give Nemesis a little incentive.

The first devil gushed from the cave, intent on ravaging the FAYZ.

XxXxX

One minute she was running towards Perdido Beach faster than the speed of light, not even on any mission from Sam or Edilio or anyone, just running because she was the Breeze and that's what she did. She was running and running and her stomach was growling but she was ignoring it because the wind felt so _good_ on her face and her hair was whipping along behind her and she was the Breeze and everything was perfect-

The ground came rushing up to meet her face, but with superhuman speed she threw her arms up right before she hit the road. After skidding a few inches, she stopped, arms burning.

"Ow. Ow, ow," she muttered, picking herself up and scraping gravel out of the various cuts on her... Well, all over her. "Superhuman skidding speed. One of the perks of being the Breeze." She took one regular-speed step, stopping when her leg practically screamed out in pain. She looked down.

A medium-sized bite mark was on her leg, right below the knee. She glanced over her shoulder.

Some sort of animal was loping away, moving fast, but not the Breeze fast. From this distance it almost looked like it was made out of shadows.

"Sure, now I'm getting tripped up and bitten by shadow animals." She rolled her eyes, looking back down at the bite mark. It was quickly fading, as if the Healer had laid her hands on it. In a few seconds, it was gone. The Breeze shrugged and took off. She didn't think about the bite ever again.

XxXxX

Jack walked into the McClub, trying to avoid most of the people and stick to the shadows. This definitely wasn't his thing; the throbbing beat, the strobe lights, seemingly millions of kids. The only reason he had even thought about coming here was-

"Jack!" Brianna "The Breeze" came out of nowhere and hugged him, sweaty, flustered and beautiful in Jack's eyes. He blushed, but it wasn't visible in the low light. "I didn't know you were the dancing type!"

"I- I'm not, usually," he managed to say before she shot him a devious smile.

"Dance with me."

"I- I don't-" he stuttered, and she stepped closer to him, right under one of the strobe lights. It illuminated her whole face, namely, her eyes.

They weren't blue anymore, but a sickly salmon color. They were ringed with ashy flakes of grey and black, and underneath the cracked, dying top layer of skin, it was yellow. Jack took a startled step back.

"Brianna, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"My eyes?" she looked genuinely confused. "Nothing. Why?"

"I have to... I have to get out of here." Jack spun around and pushed his way to the door, not caring that he was shoving people aside with his super-strength. Behind him, the Breeze frowned.

"Okay, fine, forget you!" she yelled. "Jerk. Computer Jerk!"

He didn't even hear her in his mad dash for the door, fresh air, and safety.

XxXxX

He was walking away from the club like he was on a mission, but it wasn't hard to catch up with him.

"Jack."

He spun around and she smirked. He would have recognized her voice from a mile away.

"Diana?"

She came closer so he could see her poorly constructed boy-disguise. Running one hand over her shaved head, she placed the other arm around his thin shoulders. "Mmm. Yep. Like my new hairdo?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. He sounded angry, scared, and like he wasn't fully there, like his mind was elsewhere. She pulled him into a full-on hug.

"I can't come into town to say hi to an old friend?" she whispered in his ear. Jack pushed her away.

"What does Caine want?"

She breathed out heavily, stepping back from him and crossing her arms, the real Diana showing through. "We need you, Jack. It's a big job. Lots of computers, lots of things that only you know about. Caine can't do it without you."

XxXxX

Jack barely heard her. His mind was back in the McClub, back with the Breeze and her strange skin problem. What was wrong with her? He needed to tell someone; Sam, Astrid, Edilio, anyone.

"Diana, I have to go." She stepped in his path, and he gently but firmly pushed her out of the way.

"Jack, Caine needs you. _I_ need you," she pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Jack started to run towards town hall, leaving Diana and whatever she wanted far behind. He wiped one hand over his eyes, but something felt wrong. After scratching once, something came off in his hand. He looked down, afraid to see what it was.

It was a huge chunk of flaky, ashen skin. It had come from his face.

Whatever the Breeze had, she had given it to him in only a few seconds of contact.

There was a disease in Perdido Beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me want to put the next chapter up faster ;)<strong>

**-HL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I'm a quick updater, aren't I? Repay me with reviews! ALL OF THE REVIEWS SHALL BE MINE. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, no. I don't own Gone. I don't own the song either.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>2.<span>**

_"And atom to atom, oh can you feel it on me, love_

_And a pattern to pattern, oh can you see it on me, love_

_Atom to atom, oh what's the matter with me, love."_

XxXxX

Diana took a deep, shuddering breath. She could see Coates Academy in the distance, but her energy was almost gone. It was so close, but she was so tired.

_What's wrong with me?_ she thought. _I can barely put one foot in front of the other. I walked this distance just fine yesterday; what's so different about it now? _

She took her third break, sitting on the rough gravel leading up to the school. Her stomach rumbled and cramped, but she was used to that by now. What was her problem? Why was she so tired?

After five minutes of rest, she forced herself to stand up and keep going. The break seemed to have done nothing; she was even more tired than she was before it.

"Just a few... more steps," she managed to choke out between gasping breaths. Coates loomed above her as she spun theatrically, falling to the ground right in front of the main gate.

"What was that?" She heard the voice of one of the kids on guard.

"I don't know, go check!"

"I don't want to check, you go check!"

There was a loud, exasperated sigh. "We'll both go, okay dumbass?"

The gate creaked open and two silhouettes advanced on Diana. It was Panda and a girl Diana had never talked to, a redhead named Emmy Kimber. She was glad that they had the night shift at the gate, and not someone unfailingly loyal to Caine, like Bug or Penny, or someone who would betray her in a heartbeat, like Drake.

"Diana?" Panda whispered. "What are you doing?"

"She's obviously having a tea party, right Diana?" Emmy Kimber's voice was unflinchingly sarcastic. "Panda, stop being an idiot and help me get her inside."

"You have to get me to my room," Diana said quietly. Her throat was raw and her lips felt like two big feather pillows. She felt nauseous.

"Can do, can do," Emmy said as they supported her across the courtyard and through the gigantic double-doors. Diana once again thanked God (or whatever ruled the FAYZ) that it was late enough that no one was around.

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?" Panda asked.

"I don't know," Diana mumbled. "But you can't tell Caine."

"No offense, but you look nasty," Emmy grunted as they helped Diana up the two flights of stairs to where her room was. "Any idea what you might have?"

"I said, I don't know," Diana replied with some of her old venom as they unlocked the door and guided her to the bed. "Now, promise you won't tell Caine? I'll owe you."

Emmy and Panda shared a glance. They were at risk, keeping things from Caine, but Diana? Owing _them_? That was huge.

"Okay."

"We'll do it."

XxXxX

After Emmy and Panda had left, Diana grabbed the hand mirror she had in her dresser drawer. She had looked into it religiously, back in the old days, but now it was covered in dust. She used the palm of her hand to clean it off and held it up to the light.

Barely suppressing a scream, she threw the mirror back into the drawer and collapsed on her bed.

"What's _wrong_ with me?" she whispered, feeling the scaly skin that was surrounding her sickly pink eyes.

XxXxX

"I'm so tired." Panda yawned hugely, sliding down the wall into a sitting position, even though everyone knew you never sat during guard duty. "It's like I can feel it in my bones."

Normally Emmy would have yelled at him, told him to get his lazy ass up before Drake came storming in with his whip-arm and his gun, but it was like she was sapped of all energy. Her legs felt like jelly in an earthquake.

She watched through bleary eyes as Panda's eyelids slowly drifted shut. Was his face _grey_?

It didn't matter, she told herself. Nothing mattered anymore besides sitting down and leaning her head against the wall and closing her eyes and sleep...

XxXxX

Edilio was patrolling the street with two of his soldiers when things began going horribly wrong.

"Hey 'Dilio, what's that?" One of the soldiers, a kid named Isaiah, pointed at a lump of something in the street. Edilio closed his eyes. He had dug too many graves not to know what it was.

"I'll go check it out." His twin, Iggy, raced over to it. "It's a body," he called back.

_Of course. _Edilio glanced upwards. _Because I can't just have a normal day on the job._

He watched as Iggy flipped over the body, and screamed a bloodcurdling scream. "Get back! Get back!"

Edilio trusted his soldiers with his life, and immediately began backpedaling. "What is it, Iggy? Who is it?"

But Iggy was screaming, not at the body any longer, but at his hands. They were turning grey and flaky as Edilio watched, like a disease that was eating him from the fingers up. Iggy kept screaming and screaming as the rest of his arms became ashen flesh, and as it started going up his neck. Edilio threw out his arm to keep Iggy's twin from racing over to him.

"_Hombre_, we can't do anything for him."

As the disease reached Iggy's eyes and they slowly turned a milky shade of pink, the body that was the cause of it all started to stand. Edilio recognized those sticklike limbs, overly large skull, glasses, crushed on the ground...

"Jack?" he whispered, eyes wide. Computer Jack's salmon-pink eyes bulged in his hairless, grey skull, and his toothless mouth opened in a groan. Edilio had seen enough zombie movies to know what was coming next.

Iggy and Computer Jack started to shuffle towards them.

Edilio grabbed Isaiah's arm and pulled the other boy after him, towards Town Hall.

XxXxX

"Zombies." Astrid raised one eyebrow.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me." Edilio raked one hand through his black hair. "Jack and this kid named Iggy, one of my guys. Jack already had it; he was laying in the street and Iggy just touched him, and seconds later..."

"They were both _zombies_?" Sam crossed his arms. "Edilio, man, I trust you with my life, but this is crazy. Even for the FAYZ."

Everyone flinched as the heavy door into Town Hall slammed and Lana raced into the room, pistol in hand and hair wild. "Please tell me you guys know what's going on," she panted, both hands on the previous mayor's heavy oak table.

"Please don't tell me you're in on this zombie thing, too," Howard chuckled, putting his feet up. "'Dilio's got himself all worked up. Says he saw-"

"There are about a million kids out there, all shuffling around and moaning," Lana slammed her hands down. "They sure as hell look like zombies. If not, it's some weird, quick-moving disease. If you touch it, you get it."

"Lana, I-" Astrid began.

"I saw it happen, Astrid," Lana hissed. "I don't know what's going on, but Perdido Beach isn't safe right now."

"Well, what're we supposed to do?" Howard drawled. "We didn't exactly take zombie defense classes in P.E."

"Find people who aren't infected, meet where the highway starts in a half an hour," Sam said, his voice hard and determined. "Grab whatever food we still have."

"We're just leaving?" Astrid said disbelievingly.

"Not leaving for good," Sam reassured. "Evacuating."

XxXxX

Lana was going down back alleys, Patrick beside her, trying to keep away from all of the diseased kids. She didn't want to call them zombies, but that's sure what they looked like. Hairless and grey, shuffling and moaning, shedding dead skin and transferring disease with every touch.

She finally got to the harbor, but the only one there was Quinn. He was sitting in one of the boats and mending a net, and he looked almost peaceful.

"Quinn," she hissed. "Quinn!"

He glanced up. "Lana!" He sounded happy to see her, and he stood. Patrick bounded around him, and Quinn patted him on the head. "Long time no chat." Grabbing his arm, she whistled for Patrick and began pulling Quinn from the marina.

"We're evacuating, Quinn, so shut up and come with me."

"Evacuating? Why?"

And then they got back into town, and Quinn saw all of the shuffling and drooling and general zombie-ness that had affected eighty percent of Perdido Beach. He glanced her way, a little apologetically before turning and running back towards his boats and the sea.

"Quinn!" she yelled after him, but he was long gone.

XxXxX

Sam surveyed the kids that had gotten to the highway. He, Astrid and Little Pete had made it, along with Edilio, Lana and Patrick, Howard and Orc.

"This is it?" Howard looked around grimly. "We had like three hundred kids back in town."

"I couldn't find anyone that wasn't... Well, zombie-fied," Edilio said. "They were everywhere."

"If there's any more survivors, they'll get out of town if they're smart." Lana turned to Sam. "Where do we go?"

Sam was staring back in the direction of Perdido Beach, a mournful look on his face. "I just left all of those kids for dead." Astrid grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the face.

"There was nothing we could do. Maybe it's like a twenty-four hour bug, right?"

The look on everyone's face said that it was doubtful.

"Hey," Astrid defended herself, "weirder things have happened in the FAYZ."

"Weirder than a zombie disease?" Howard snarked. "I think not."

"We're going to Coates," Sam said, ignoring Howard. "I have to see if it affected just us, or hit them, too." He waited to see if anyone wanted to protest, and then turned towards the school.

"Coates it is," Lana agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Who loves me? You do! Review!<strong>

**-HL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Oh look, it's a fast-updating author! Feed her with reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Gone!**

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

_"And the only solution was to stand and fight_

_And my body was bruised and I was set alight.__"_

XxXxX

Caine steepled his fingers from behind the desk. "Diana's back, and she didn't report to me?"

Drake crossed his arms, the whip coiling around his torso, glaring his most menacing glare at the kid in question. She was younger, maybe nine or ten, and practically shuddering out of fear.

"She-she's in her room," the girl stuttered. "I heard her come in last night. I'm- I'm sorry!"

"Get out." Caine pointed at the door. The girl was eager to comply, tripping on her way out. Drake stepped from behind the desk, uncoiling his whip and grinning.

"Looks like Diana doesn't follow orders as well as she should."

"Shut up, Drake." Caine massaged his temples, eyes squeezed shut. "Go and tell her to come here, and make sure-"

"No can do, boss-man." Drake smirked as Caine's head shot up, his eyes murderous. "I gotta go check out security. My other guys're saying they haven't seen Panda or that Kimber girl in hours, and they were on gate duty." Caine glared daggers. "I mean, if you _want_ Sammy and his guys to come barging in here with no warning..."

"No. I'll get Diana; you go and do what you have to." Caine stood and Drake exited, ready to teach Panda and Emmy the meaning of _corporal punishment_.

XxXxX

The heavy doors swung shut with a _bang_ behind Drake as he stormed out of Coates, whip-hand twisting and untwisting in midair. He stalked over to the gatehouse, practically ripping the door off of its hinges. "If you two were sleeping on the job, I swear I'll-"

His threat was cut short as two figures stirred and began to rise. Barely recognizable as Emmy and Panda; barely recognizable as humans at all.

"Holy..." Drake felt the curse catch in his throat as the two things started to crawl towards him.

He turned back towards Coates and ran.

XxXxX

"Diana," Caine yelled, banging on her door. "Diana, I need you to come out. I need to know what happened with Jack."

Seconds passed, and there was no response. He sighed. "Diana, I'm not mad. Just come out and tell me what happened in Perdido Beach."

And then Caine was slammed to the ground, one hundred and eighty pounds of panting Drake Merwin crushing him. He started yelling about something as Caine grunted and levitated the writhing psychopath off of him, dumping him to the floor. He had never seen Drake this worked up, ever.

"Merwin, you had better explain yourself, because-"

"Shut up, Caine, just shut up!" Drake started pacing, whip hand squirming all over the place. Caine did just that, but more out of shock than anything else.

"What did you just say?" he asked as soon as he recovered.

"Have you seen anything weird lately?" Drake rounded on him. His eyes were wide, like he'd seen a ghost. "Any... you know, dead people?"

"Are you talking about _zombies_?" Caine barked out a surprised laugh. "You've been watching too many movies, Merwin."

Drake's eyes narrowed in hatred and fury. "Really? Where's your girlfriend, Caine? When was the last time you saw her?" Caine racked his brain for a response, found none, and lunged at Diana's door. When the knob wouldn't turn, he used his power and simply forced it to crumple inwards. He caught a brief glimpse of something grey before, for the second time that day, Drake flying-tackled him to the ground.

"MERWIN-" the name exploded out of him in a single breath. Drake was off of him in a heartbeat, and he felt the rough, scaly skin of his whip-arm yank him to his feet and pull him along. Caine, tripping over his own feet, attempted to stop and look back.

"SOREN, RUN!" Caine caught a glimpse of what looked like a bloated, grey, hairless Diana, lurching after them, before he found his feet and caught up to Drake.

As the two boys tore through the halls of Coates, Caine glanced over at Drake. "Thanks."

Drake blinked, and they skidded around yet another corner. More grey people were at the end of the corridor, so they took a sharp left. "For what?"

"You saved my life, I guess."

"You can kiss up later, Soren; for now just-"

Caine pulled Drake out of the main doorway and into the courtyard right as two zombie-kids were about to jump him. Panting and smirking, he leaned up against a tree and looked over at Drake.

"Debt repaid."

Drake snarled. "Just 'cause-"

He trailed off as Caine's eyes widened. As Drake turned around, Caine stifled a groan.

What seemed like the entire population of Coates- about thirty kids in all- was coming out the front doors, all grey and bloated, skin flaking to the ground. Drake began muttering obscenities, backing away slowly.

Caine locked eyes with the girl at the head of the diseased troupe.

"DIANA!" he bellowed. The girl showed no response. The horde of kids started to move forward.

"Soren, if you don't move now, I'm leaving your sorry ass for dead!"

Caine backpedaled, stumbling as he turned around. "I can't leave Diana," he muttered as he caught up with Drake. The other boy looked back at the shuffling group of diseased kids.

"It's either leave or give up and turn into _that_," he commented. Caine seemed to stiffen with his old resolve.

"We're leaving."

Drake glanced backwards once more, and started running at a dead sprint. Caine looked back wildly, only to see that the disease had apparently given the zombie-kids more speed than they had let on, because they were running at him head-on. He spun around and took off in the same direction as Drake.

XxXxX

"Okay, who's bright idea was it to put this school at the top of a hill?" Howard panted. "I mean, when you've got a fancy car to drive you all the way to the top, sure. But when you're a kid being chased by zombies..." He let his sentence hang, and Sam shot him a look.

"We're almost there. and it's not like you're helping any, _Howard_." The boy just shrugged.

"Look, all I'm sayin' is-"

"Sam?" Astrid's voice came from the front of the group. Sam immediately forgot about Howard and raced up to her.

"What is it?"

"Look."

Sam shielded his eyes from the sun and gazed up at the looming bulk of Coates. "What? I don't see any-" He trailed off as a surge of tiny bodies came out of Coates's front gate, recognizable as diseased kids even from far away.

"Looks like Coates caught the zombie too," Howard snarked from the back of the group. "Now how about we leave?"

"Wait," Lana piped up. "Who's that?"

Two figures were seen racing down the hill from Coates, getting closer and closer with every passing second. Sam squinted. "I don't know. Wait..." One of the figures's arm was long and disfigured, exactly like...

"Turn around," he yelled. "Head back toward the highway!"

Edilio ran up to him. "Why?" Sam jerked his head backwards. Edilio nodded furiously. Sam grabbed Astrid's hand, guiding her and Little Pete behind him.

The seven teenagers, one four-year-old and one dog began backtracking towards the highway, but not fast enough.

"Is that Sam?" a faint voice came from behind the group. Sam groaned internally. "It is. SAMMY! SAM TEMPLE!" Sam gritted his teeth and walked faster, practically dragging Astrid and Little Pete after him.

"Sam, the rest of them stopped," Astrid managed to get out. "You need to..." She pulled on his arm, actually slowing him down. He closed his eyes, exhaling heavily, and returned his little group of survivors.

Caine and Drake were standing a short distance away, both doubled over, trying to catch their breath. Sam stalked over to his brother, making sure a stern scowl was on his face.

"Caine."

He looked up, and his expression was almost... Grateful? Relieved?

"Sam," he breathed out, straightening up and clapping his brother on the shoulder. "I've never been happier to see you."

Sam shook Caine off, glaring at both him and Drake, who had been eyeing this whole exchange warily. "What do you two want with us?" Drake crossed his arms.

"Well, Sammy boy, there's been a sort of... problem up at Coates."

"Zombies?" Howard broke in. Sam shot him a swift glare.

"Yeah," Caine replied, giving Howard a look. "Is it the same with you? You know, in town?"

"Everyone's zombie-fied?" Quinn asked. "Yeah."

"Everyone?" Drake sounded mystified. "That's like, three hundred kids."

"I know," Sam snapped. "Three hundred kids that we left for dead. Don't remind me, Merwin."

Drake raised an eyebrow. "I might not have to remind you. _They_ can do that just fine themselves." He nodded to a place behind Sam, and Sam glanced over his shoulder. The Perdido Beach zombies were just cresting the hill behind them, a huge, shuffling, grotesque line. Astrid clutched onto his arm.

"They're coming from Coates, too," she whispered.

"Does anyone have a gun?" Drake asked hurriedly. Edilio hefted the submachine gun that he'd brought from Perdido Beach.

"I do, but I can't shoot them! They're... We _know_ them." The zombies were slowly shuffling to surround them, making a large circle. Patrick started whimpering, and Little Pete was swaying back and forth.

"Then give me that," Drake snarled, curling his whip-arm around Edilio's gun and snatching it from him. He aimed it at one of the Coates Academy zombies, pulling the trigger once, twice, three times and hitting the zombie in the head twice, and right in its heart.

It collapsed, and Drake turned back to the group, smirking widely. "Zombie killing 101."

"Yeah." Lana crossed her arms. "Now do that about three hundred and fifty more times, Dog the Zombie Hunter." The zombies stopped moving. Their little group was completely surrounded.

The zombie that Drake had shot moaned and slowly rose to its feet. Caine shot Drake a swift glare.

"Zombie killing 101?"

Drake shrugged, shouldering the gun. "So, are we fighting these things, or what?"

"Fighting them with _what_?" Astrid hissed from the middle of their little huddle. She, Lana, Patrick, Little Pete and Howard had been shuffled to the middle by the others, and Sam, Edilio, Orc, Caine and Drake were shielding them from the zombies. "If we touch them, even for a second, we turn into one of them. That makes you and your whip useless, it makes Orc useless, Edilio's gun is useless..." She trailed off as the zombies shuffled forward.

"Well aren't _we_ optimistic," Caine muttered.

"Here's the plan," Sam said loudly. "Me and Caine'll cut a path through them and we run through. Drake, you stay in the back and shoot any of them that get too close. Ready?"

"Since when do you give me orders?" Caine crossed his arms. The zombies advanced even closer.

"Since I'm the only one who has any ideas on how to get out of this mess!"

"Can't you ladies argue later?" Howard yelled. "If I get my brain eaten, I'm blaming you two!"

"LET'S MOVE," Orc bellowed. Caine shot Sam one last glare, shooting a burst of telekinetic power at the nearest group of zombies. They all flew to the left, and Sam and Caine advanced. Edilio and Orc were on either side of Astrid, Lana, Patrick, Howard and Little Pete, and Drake walked backwards at the end of the group, stopping any zombie that shuffled too close.

Astrid watched the whole scene with wide eyes. "It's like they're not even human anymore," she whispered to Lana. The two girls were looking out at the advancing zombies. Their grey skin, pink eyes, bulbous skulls and shrunken limbs. "I wonder what happened to make them like this."

And then a bloodcurdling scream shot through the air. Howard's eyes were bulging as he screamed. A zombie had latched itself onto his leg, nails clawing at the exposed skin.

"Howard!" Sam yelled, turning around, about to blast the zombie into oblivion, but then another had leaped from the hoard, attaching itself to Sam's back. He screamed and flailed about, trying to get it off, but it was no use.

Caine used his power to push the doomed Sam to the side, and then slowly levitated Astrid into the sky. He tossed her as lightly as he could away from the circle of zombies, and then did the same for Lana, Patrick and Little Pete. He wasn't so gentle with Orc or Edilio. Drake glanced at him.

"We're really going to team up with them?"

"Of course. Now that Sam's gone, they need a leader." Caine smirked ever so slightly. "Right?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Always about who's in charge." Caine's smirk widened as he levitated the psychopath, throwing him to where the others were. As he himself rose, he glanced down at the zombies. Diana was somewhere down there, in the grey, roiling mass. Well, just her zombified shell. Diana's beauty wasn't down there, neither was her personality or her memory. Caine banished sadness from his mind. Diana was gone. Might as well look to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, review, review :)<strong>

**-HL**


End file.
